roadtripperfandomcom-20200215-history
YouTube History
Originally part of the Versa Whitley page. YouTube: The Beginning I started YouTube just watching YouTube videos, without an account, in late 2008. I watched a lot of PCWizKid's Tech Talk back in the day, before it became all about video cards for overkill gaming PCs. I tried to create a YouTube channel several times between July and August 2009, however, my channel never got created due to being 7 years younger than the minimum age. On September 6, 2009, SuperPCWizKid was finally created after setting the birth year to 1977. I posted my first three videos in my first month with a YouTube channel, which were actually stolen from my mom's home videos recorded in 2008 and 2009. The first video was a one second clip of me on the swing, second one with my baby sister eating Cheerios, and the third one with me trying to recreate the Windows 98 startup sound while playing with his sister. The first real video I made for YouTube (which was the first video I ever recorded) was rejected due to being 17 minutes long (which was over YouTube's 10 minute limit at the time), created around mid August 2010. It was then uploaded in the summer of 2012, with the title "SuperPCWizKid's First Video Ever!". The first video I ever made myself that got uploaded on YouTube was a video of me playing Super Mario 63, but was taken down sometime in 2011 due to a poorly timed recording that made the video look extremely retarded. It was remade around that time, but did not contain my voice as I was ashamed of it (which caused me to be mute until the end of May 2012). Plush Videos! 2011-13 In July 2011, I got inspired by Cute Mario Bros. to start my own plush adventure series. The first working title for is was the Mario Bros. Show. Two preview videos were uploaded to YouTube in August, showing the characters. Peach (ugly potatohead), Dug (potatohead pet of Prof. Mario, completely removed), Yoshi (with potatohead glasses for some stupid reason), Luigi (who also had potatohead glasses), and Professor Mario (scrapped and replaced with a real Mario). The reason for Professor Mario's existence is because I did not yet have a Mario plush or figure. The extra characters were in a separate video, which were Koopa Kid (piece of paper to be replaced with Bowser Jr.), Jack Skeleton (piece of paper who was turned into Jack Skellington as a plush in 2012) and Bullet Bill (who was purple on a piece of paper). The show never had an episode due to most of the characters being potatoheads or paper. The show fell in obsolescence once I got my Nintendo World plushes, which included Mario, Fire Mario, Waluigi, Bowser, and Koopa. At that point, the show was completely reworked into Ultra Cute Mario Bros. (beta). Before UCMB, Luigi & Yoshi was a working title to replace the Mario Bros. Show. Only one episode was ever made for L&Y. UCMB's first episode was Mario's New Body, which was mute like its following episodes. The script was put in annotations, due to me not yet knowing how to video edit. The final episode for 2011 may have been The Scary Closet, before being put on hiatus. UCMB's name was changed to The fun mario bros. sometime in September or October 2011, before its wiki was made on October 8. During TFMB's hiatus, I was making Super Mario 64 Blooper videos and eventually computer related videos. On May 30, 2012, I finally recorded my voice and listened to it, and found it good enough for me to voice my videos. On June 9, 2012, I made my second YouTube account, ExtremeWIZkid7900. Not until July 2012 did The fun mario bros. make a comeback, airing its final episode, Mario's Diet. There may have been a dedicated comeback video, however, it has been forgotten about. There was to be more episodes, however, PaperOwlFilms negatively criticized me for "copying" his name, despite my series coming before POF's Fun Mario Bros. me and PaperOwlFilms became bitter enemies ever since. There were also problems with Dell0304 at the time. In a video explaining problems with TFMB, I put up a poll to change my series name to either Super Mario Plush Adventures (which was already taken) or Good Mario Bros. (which sound religious when you think about it twice, which is what the series was NOT about). A new series, SPC Episodes, started around the same time as Mario's Diet. Mario's Broken Leg was the first episode, however, only two clips were uploaded and the rest have never been uploaded. Mario did go to school and break his other leg in the unseen clips. Some videos made in July 2012 contained the word "retard", and none of them survived the transition to GamesToonsPlus. I didn't even know what the word meant at the time. In August 2012, I ended up unofficially replacing the SuperPCWizKid name with Mario Productions. One video was made in October 2012, asking viewers to repurpose the channel in cartoons or Pokemon. Pokemon ended up winning, and the channel unofficially became Pokemon Channel, not to be confused with the "game" for GameCube. In December 2012, I proposed a new series, Pokemon Adventures (renamed Poke Adventures way after cancellation), which ended up getting reproposed into Oshy and Bob due to a manga named Pokemon Adventures existing. Oshy and Bob was also scrapped due to Bob being a female Servine, which just isn't right. I finished off 2012 with a new intro (12/15), Pokemon Sapphire Nuzlocke (around 12/18) Pokemon Yellow Glitches (around 12/20), a Christmas special (delayed to June 2013), and a Windows 118 Parody that ended up being rushed on December 31. 2012 started off with a tribute to Snivy on the first day. Some roblox videos were made in between the Snivy Tribute and the first episode of another failed series, Angry Birds Adventures. ABA was made with SuperPCWizKid2 (who is actually Ivan) as part of getting two new Angry Birds plushes. Two episodes were made on January 19 and 20, 2013, respectively. I really wanted to continue ABA, unfortunately, Ivan never gave in to continuing the series and was cancelled in 2014. On January 22, SPC Episodes made a comeback with I CAN'T STOP THE BABY!!!!!! in production, uploaded a day later. The fun mario bros. was then cancelled, and SPC Episodes became the main series. I made some new internet friends in January 2013, most notably SuperChespin and SweetBitty05. Before them, I had Madadzer and CutePinkYoshi. Several other random videos were made in February 2013. One of the most forgotten videos I made in 2013 was Yoshirito's Applecam. YRAC consisted of two episodes, and was inspired by Yoshi's Random Webcam by CutePinkYoshi. The first SuperPCWizKid contest was also forgotten about, as the second contest's video file was left intact. (INSERT INFO HERE) YouTube: 2013-15 (GamesToonsPlus Here, SuperPCWizKid Go) (INSERT INFO HERE) Google+YouTube (2015) Things started to turn for the worse on July 8, 2015. Two days before SweetBitty05 got her channel taken down, I took a visit to her channel, and got inspired by her style. But too inspired, as when I went to her new channel, she had become a Diet GoFag, treating YouTube like it was Twitter by posting 99% of non-video worthy content there. Her "friends" were pretty much the same thing, but they were worse, since they just stole stuff and didn't have any style whatsoever. Unfortunately, I stupidly fell into the trap too. Things haven't entirely screwed up on GamesToonsPlus yet, that didn't really start until I changed the relatively well-known name of GamesToonsPlus to PuffyAmiYumi1150, during my Puffy AmiYumi obsessive period. Ever since that, I changed my username as much as possible. And yes, I was in the act of putting GoAnimate tags at the end of my same (some of which contain VGCP, UTTP, TPNG, STFB, OWN, and NSHV). The final GamesToonsPlus video intro was made in October 2015, but is the least bearable since it really shows how obsessive it was, with K2G by Puffy AmiYumi as the intro music. 2016: Went Decently But Ran Away in Shame I didn't make as many Diet GoFag videos in 2016 comapared to last year. I had a decent mix of technology and gaming. My main issue is that I had Google+ and YouTube on the same page, thus spawning a lot of name changes. Unfortunately, on July 8, 2016, exactly one year after I started joining the Diet GoFags, I noticed the default channel link changed to http://www.youtube.com/c/gtpthepowerpuffgirlsfan20020912. I didn't like this, and I started switching channels and G+ pages constantly to get rid of that name. I had then split my Google+ and YouTube accounts, the YouTube account simply titled Kashmere Kolwolski. On August 21, my friend Ryan wanted me to make a new channel, which at the time was simply also called Kashmere Kolwolski, despite me wanting to use BlazingEmperor64 for the name. One week later, I went back to my old channel and rebranded it Digital Ram Productions since it had a lot more subscribers and was fully featured. The last video to be uploaded on it at the time was an unboxing of a Rose Gold iPhone 7. On September 24, Digital Ram was put back to the side and Tech101, formerly Kashmere Kolwolski (version 2) became the new main. Once I got the Tech101 name, I instantly regretted it as way too many people had it. Due to a lack of video ideas and editing, Tech101 did not get its first video until December. A Windows XP Retrospective was in production, however, it was scrapped and considered irrelevant since not many people celebrated the 15th anniversary of Windows XP. To finish off 2016, I uploaded five videos of my new Custom Built, and what I got for Christmas. At the time, I wanted to change my YouTube name to Dr. McGoatz, but that would ditch my mom's 101 mouse design. 2017: A Big Disaster (mostly) I had plans to end my Google+ usage early in 2017, like January, but my so called G+ "friends" didn't want me delete my account for some stupid reason, all because they were faking their care for me. I intentionally get myself into trouble by posting an inappropriate link in what used to be my G+ fanclub. I got saved from the never ending Google+ trap by my parents banning my use of G+. The start of the end was brutal, but was well worth it. But it wasn't enough to save the year... I considered a restoration project important to bring back a proper YouTube experience. However, it never had much planning and would never be like GamesToonsPlus at all. From March to August, adding Retro to Tech101 didn't really work out well, and nothing got done under the name RetroTech TV. During the middle of RetroTech101, Digital Ram was rebranded to RetroTech100, and RetroTech102 was a separate gaming channel before the whole RetroTech concurrency started. In the middle of June, I thought of demoting my tech channel to Not So Important Stuff and attempting to switch to roadtripper6219 (RT102) for vlogs, but I stopped myself from doing that. On July 7, 364 days after the end of GamesToonsPlus, RetroTech100 got rebranded to Time Machine Backup. On August 5, I decided that I needs to move any other video topic not relating to technology back to his main channel, which now has the name Techy Road Tripper. With the RetroTech TV to Techy Road Tripper rebrand, RetroTech100/Archive was rebranded to Time Machine Backup. RetroTech102 has also become an extra channel with the intention to upload extras there. Time Machine Backup has uploaded some pre-gaping hole videos lost after conflict or the closure of SuperPCWizKid. On December 7, roadtripper6219 was rebranded one last time at TRT Plus, as I liked it better for an extension channel. 2018: Return To Home Base Techy Road Tripper was still my main channel in first month and a half of 2018. Until I realized YouTube was taking away monetization from all channels with under 1,000 subscribers and 4,000 views in the past 12 months, which none of my channels were even close to, except for one: Time Machine Backup. Since Time Machine Backup was my primary channel before July 8, 2016, I made one final video on Techy Road Tripper announcing the end of the channel and moved back to Time Machine Backup, giving it a name inspired by Versatile and SuperPCWizKid: VersaWizKid. I made mostly technology videos during this time, and it didn't do too too shabby. I had started to develop a mostly consistent editing style throughout the year, with a few experiments here and there. On December 27, I decided to simplify my name to Versa as that's what most people call me. 2019: Round Two of 2018 On January 13, I got 71 views in 12 hours on my video on A Day With The Wiggles. 15 days later, I reverted my name back to VersaWizKid for the sake of being able to find my videos in the search results easily.